litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominish
The Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion makes use of three distinct de-facto languages, all commandeered by a singular intergalactic standard language: Empyrian Dominish. On the subject of deeper Empyrian linguistical study, there are around two hundred other native dialects which are officially recognised alongside the major triad, however there still remains countless trillions of further languages, some native only to singular worlds, all of which may never see a place within the Empyrian Ecclesiarchal Archives. Branches Empyria Dominish is the standard language of the entire Dominion, a primary language that is required to at least be partially understood for those who wish to seek careers or lives outside of the comfort of their home planet's customs. Dominish is notably diverged from the structure of Germanic and English earth languages (with some Slavic influence), much like standard Anglisc Basic, and thus happens to be the easier language of the triad to learn and conceptualise by native Anglian speakers. It even shares an almost identical alphabet with English and Anglian save a few extra letters to accommodate special sounds. Of the notable variances in the language family, Border Dominish is a distinct variety of Dominish commonly found on reclaimed worlds near the border of Nova Anglian space. Its roots lie in the brutal Anglian Imperialism that seeks to stamp out the taint of all foreign languages on newly conquered worlds. One famous user of the language is the ex-Anglian born philosopher Heѡlett von Aѵicaitus. Whilst it may be a pen name, this name certainly bears a clear pseudo-Anglian Border Dominish title. Voovian (Or "Voonisian") is the standard language of the Kingdom of Voonis. Sharing some similarities to Dominsh, Voonis still bears many independently developed traits. The language makes use of a much broader range of standard nouns and verbs when compared to the wide range of characteristic Dominish adjectives and adverbs, often to the point of having no describing words used at all within text and conversation. To counter this, the language instead relies on completely different words to accommodate different nuances of meaning. These words are often combinations of two words, or a root word combined with a prefix and/or suffix, and are sometimes very large in size. With the exception of the letter ю'' for "oo", Voonis also makes use of various, individual letters to deal with new sounds created by combinations of two letters, such as th and xh respectively becoming Ѫ and Ӝ. Lastly, there is '''Wilushan', used on traditional Wilushan worlds and other non-civilised worlds. Most common on Empyrion Tribal Worlds that have proved resistant to diplomacy, however do not pose enough threat to be eradicated. Wilusha is a considerably different language than that of Voonis and Dominish, and this comparison can be likened to that of the similarities between Afrikaans and Dutch. In recent history, the language has been threatened with extinction due to the conquest of the Wilusha Kingdom by the Nova Anglian Empire and the fall of its crown world, Grammar Dominish grammar is very similar to that of Advanced Anglisc. There exists two kinds of letter-sounds (or Genders) within the language, flat (feminine) and stressed (masculine) sounds. Stressed letters are typically pronounced like their English letter-names. For example: the sounds in "Empyrion" is a feminine sound, whilst a fully masculine form of the word would be spelt "M`p`rion". Genders have no effect upon grammar, however there does still exist three variants (or "Castes") of the word The used on adjectives, verbs, and nouns for identification purposes (Ѡi, Ѡio, and Yѡi respectively). Noun Genders themselves exist only for aesthetic purposes in-text, however most nouns do have preferred genders. Gender nouns are classified in degrees of masculinity or femininity, where any number stressed letters present within a word are identify it as masculine (e.g. E` as appose to E). There are no noun cases, therefore sentences are directed according to word order. The subject of any sentence is preferably placed after the verb, where as adjectives and adverbs are placed before their associated word. For example, the phrase "The brown fox jumps quickly over the dog" translates in Dominish to "Q` toxh ѡi бюrn vox юѧ yѡi бoѵ, which is literally ordered as "Quickly jumps the brown fox over the dog". Combined words are also commonly used, especially in the Kingdom of Voonis, where they are combined by a stressed letter and become a slightly masculine word. Often they're comprised of a noun and adjective or two nouns joined together to create a new word. Over time many of these words have evolved in meaning. For example, the word "Iѵun" is a synonym for "Empyrian/Dominish Civilisation", or simply "Civilisation". Words that use iѵun as a suffix include Esxh`iѵun (Outside Empyria/Civilisation), Iжxh`iѵun (Ecclesiarchal Empyria/Civilisation) and Xho`iѵun (God/goddess of Empyria/Civilisation). Another example includes the poetic form of the word for "life", (wiy), as seen in X'wiy (People), Nhж`wiy (Fabric of the universe and life) or Xho`wiy (God/goddess of life). Plurals are either denoted by an "e" at the end of a word or a "gah" if an E does not alter the pronounciation to a significant degree. For example: X'wiy becomes X'wiye (/Ex.wii.yeh/), and Q'wolya becomes Q'wolyagah (/Kyoo.wol.ya.gah/). Alphabet The Dominish alphabet has thirty standard galactic letters. Whilst predominately a characteristic of the archaic Voonis language, iotation (In letter appearence only) is characteristically used for signifying strong sounds and-or double letters for some characters. Standard Letters (Note: letters marked with * cannot be stressed.) '' Combined Letter Sounds Along with the Anglian-like "Sh" and "Ch", Empyrian Dominish also makes use of several other sounds formed from combined letters. Archaic Letters Letters not recognised by standard galactic Dominish and the Ecclesiarchy, however are still in moderate to heavy use throughout the kingdoms of Voonis and Wilusha. Naming System The Empyrian naming system is fairly rigid, with only minor alterations between a person's societal class. Names are organised into a system which details places of origin, ancestral lineage and any given names. '''Family Name' Firstly comes the family name. Usually obscured for the sake of privacy in public addressing, they are typically ancient Dominish titles, which can homeworld be used to trace back a person's lineage through entire centuries. They are traditionally rich, traditional Dominish words, such as Xhon, Naѡta, A`va and Hokadiѩ Planet of residence: Secondly is their planet of residence, which proceeds the Dominish word "aus" (Meaning of). Given Names: Thirdly, is their first title to be addressed by in conventional conversation. Given names are much softer Dominish words which usually always consist of feminine letters. There may be up to two or three given names depending on a person's class and honour. Examples of Dominish given names include Gauss, Henrisch, Franz, Saul, Adolphe, Eva, Emilia, Marianne, Naelx or Haley. Area of residence: Preceded by the word "von" (/Fonn/) for males, or "ѵon" (/Vonn/) for females (Meaning from), comes their area of residence, birth or ancestry from their particular homeworld. This name is the second title to be addressed by in conventional conversation, much like an Anglian family name. Modern variants of the surname are often written without usage of von, however this tradition varies in prominence from world to world. In conclusion, an example of a full Emyprian name is Nortus aus L`Orlan Emilia Luciѵia ѵon Alaric, of which is shortened down to Emilia ѵon Alaric. Words Known Dominish words are listed below, along with their Anglian translations. Empyria Dominish Voonis Category:Languages Category:Empyrion